Various types of board games that relate to educational objectives exist in which results are determined by chance devices such as dice or control cards which may include questions and answers which can be divided into various categories of subject matter encountered by a student or player with rules of play controlling the procedural steps followed in a game and determining the winner or winners in accordance with those rules.
Many previously developed games require players to recall specific information regarding various events and may involve various fields of endeavor such as sports, military actions, catastrophic events, political events, historical events and the like. Accordingly, such games that require specific information to play the games do not require the players to analyze situations, determine the results of various activities and make rational decisions in order to properly play the games to an advantageous result.
Typical of prior art game disclosure appears in published patent application U.S. 2003/0218302 that was published Nov. 27, 2003 and includes various game pieces, questions and answers relating to images of postage stamps.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,370 issued Feb. 1, 2000 discloses an educational board game which includes a game board having printed indicia thereon, rules of play, dice, question and answer cards and the like. This patent includes a listing of numerous prior patents relating to various types of board games utilizing various control devices for playing games in accordance with various rules of play.
While various prior art board games relate to educational experiences, they do not utilize a progression of educational experiences from a primary level through high school, college, university and the like, with the questions printed on the cards becoming increasingly difficult as the players progress through different levels of the educational system.